Jaynistown
Jaynistown is a bandit enclave located near the Cauldron in The Rust Commons East. History Jaynistown was once a satellite community of Old Haven, overlooking the concreted waterway linking Krom's Canyon to the sea. Its location near one of the Rust Commons bridges ensured that it benefited from a steady stream of traffic on the road between Old Haven and Fyrestone. When the bandit uprising drove out the more reputable residents of the settlement it quickly became a haven for bandits and named "Jaynistown" by its new ruler, Jaynis Kobb. Missions *Green Thumb *Jaynistown: A Brother's Love *Jaynistown: Cleaning Up Your Mess Points of Interest There are a few ways into Jaynistown, the easiest being the eastern gate near the Cauldron. Alternatively, the town can be entered by dropping down from the eastern wall, either from a lookout post by the eastern wall or further north on the road up to a nearby beacon station. The buildings themselves conceal a number of bandits who will offer a few surprises as they attack from ample cover and a few raised elevations. One such platform holds the valve that must be closed in Green Thumb to shut off the waste water flowing out into the river bed directly west. White weapons chests will spawn in any two of the four possible locations around the area. A red chest and a weapon vendor are hidden around the far side of the buildings from the main entrance. Also around the back is a fortified weapons cache, belonging to Taylor Kobb, that becomes legitimately accessible during Jaynistown: Cleaning Up Your Mess. When approached during or after this mission, this area will reveal the surprise addition of two pop-up Rocket Turrets, but also offers decent rewards from the red chest in the back. Enemies *Bandits *Gatling Turret *Jaynis Kobb (Only during Jaynistown: A Brother's Love). *Rocket Turret *Taylor Kobb Collectibles and Unique Items *The Meat Grinder, dropped by Jaynis Kobb. *The Roaster, dropped by Taylor Kobb. Glitches It's possible to access the red weapons chest in front of Taylor's hut (behind the locked gate) before the mission by flipping an Outrunner over the walls of Jaynistown and then over the gate with melee attacks. After that, go to a nearby Catch-A-Ride and teleport to the driver or gunner seat without spawning a new vehicle first. See the talk page. Alternatively, one can jump onto the pipe near the red weapon chest, sprint-jump from it to a nearby pillar, and walk the fencetop to access the chest, as shown in the following video. While this is more difficult, it is often more consistent and faster than the Catch-A-Ride method. Trivia *Patricia Tannis describes the place as "inhabited by people who smell of alcohol and ignorance". *After killing Jaynis Kobb, the town is renamed as Taylortown after its new leader, Taylor Kobb. *The names "Jaynis Kobb" and "Jaynistown" are both nods to Joss Whedon's short-lived television show Firefly. In one episode, Jayne Cobb became a hero to the people of a town, who in turn renamed their community as "Jaynestown" to honor him. References Category:Locations